Leo and Lee
by DanniO.C
Summary: Leo might not have been decomissioned, but how far will he go for him babybrother Lee. This Sumary sucks please just read!
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happen if Lee had a brother who had a secret...**

Lee sighed "Sometimes the KND was made up of nothing, but incompetent fools…we'll and the Teen ninja's, every super villain, and the DCFDL."

Every single member was caught in a red laser beams, and no one was getting out…if anyone touched on they'd all be fried. Bad day for "The Tommy" to break his yo-yo.

Lee sighed his head at an awkward position, his right arm snaked around his left leg. So using his left hand he got his phone out dialing the number of his best shot of getting out. He got voice mail, but he knew the receiver would get it soon enough "Hey Leo, it's Lee…you know you little brother. We'll you know how you said people in the KND were a bit of Incompetent fools…you we're wrong they all are. Anyway if you could come up to the moon base I could really use some help…so when you get this message PLEASE come. Uh ya cool."

"That's the most I ever think he's talked." 362 pointed out as she had Numbah 86 on her back as she was on all fours, Numbah 1 head against hers and Numbah 60 holding onto her legs for dear life. Then it hit the Supreme Leader "Hey we're not Incompetent fools…"

"We're stuck in a bunch of lasers, and it didn't occur to any of you to make sure at least one of you could get throw before installing the stupid thing. Not Cool!"

Everyone watched as suddenly a white flash flew by and then a yo-yo griped the door as a person came flying back. The they all saw the person and realized who exactly was helping them.

"Lee? What did you do?"

The boy stood in a large off white t-shirt/howdy with red stripes across his stomach and arms. Tan short that went a little past his knees. The boy had an same hat like Lee's and a yo-yo in hand, his eyes and nose covered by a piece of red cloth. The boys jaw was set as he waited for an answer from his younger brother, fetches cold.

"Um…you remember when you warned me sometimes the KND and anyone who fought them sometimes didn't think anything throw…well I'm starting to see what you meant by that."

"But…why can't you get out with your yo-yo?"

"um…"The Tommy" broke it…again."

"So you call you autistic sibling because?" Leo asked leaning on the door frame actually curious. Lee didn't often mention his brother…actually he never did it was surprising he even had one. Lee did love the person it was that the person hated a lot of people.

Lee smirked remember how most people usually didn't even notice him or Leo's autism. Leo being a creäture of slight habit and really trying to break away from that. Them both having trouble with social interaction and verbal communication. Leo is highly above normal intelligence and Lee is slightly.

"We'll I called you because you my lovable older sibling who loves me enough to help." Lee smiled hoping that Leo would help.

Leo let out a soft smirk looking at the Lasers easily knowing away around them, but Like always Leo HAD to mess with Lee.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I don't think I can I'm not a KND operative anymore maybe I should just go…"

"N-n-no t-t-that's not the Leo I know, y-y-your l way looking for challenges. What happen the my world record holding yo-yo, breaking into the KND's main frame to schedule Chad's decommissioning, hacking NASA's main frame so they sent a load of Missals away from the moon base to you most hated enemies house loving Leo." Leo had to smiled he'd actually gotten a stutter out of Lee, cool!

Leo portended to think leaning on the wall "I Guess I could give it a try, but only because you sweet little baby brother will being doing my chores for the next mouth."

"FINE, just do it!"

Leo quickly moved throw the wires like they were nothing, doing cartwheels, hand stands, flips, and some really hard moves (Think Kim Possible). Sometimes they boy just used his Yo-Yo to reflect the beams.

Leo looked bored as he pressed the button to shut the laser as everyone fell happily to move again. Lee paled as he noticed his siblings eye field…the broken yo-yo.

"Lee is that my yo-yo?" Lee suddenly looked down ashamed and slightly mad at stupid Tommy. Everyone silenced as the obvious other yo-yo enthusiast looked it over to confirm it was his. Everyone was slightly scared if he was as serious about him yo-yo's as Lee.

"Lee if you really needed a yo-yo you could have taken at least a better one or asked me to pick one up for you. I mean I've broken this yo-yo so many times I lost count."

Lee looked up at Leo happy that they were still cool, but he still had to kill Tommy.

"Cool!"

**Please review and read, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lee played with his yo-yo as Sonya watched him happily. He smiled at the girl doing a few tricks for the girl, that made her smile even more happily. The blond kind of made him forget about the fact he was scared about his brothers whole future in the KND.

Why did Leo have to be decommissioned when he was eight, why did he have to remember everything but the last month, and why did his stupid partner have to not know when to shut his mouth.

Sonya sensed something was wrong and smiled kissed Lee's check. Lee looked at her wide-eyed, he grabbed his check looking at her like she was crazy. "For good luck, if Leo's anything like you he's going to be un-decommissioned."

Leo had his head on the table annoyed, he hated most people in general so he loathed being in front of a whole auditorium full of them and a bunch of TND members. Ya Everyone in the KND knew about them and no one on the outside did.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU STUPID BOYS!" Leo looked up board at a yelling red-head known as 86 or Fanny.

Leo sighed completely board, it was probably stupid to let Sammy be talking right about now. Sammy was temperamental…but none the less Leo's one and only friend. The blond had a hair cut a little like 363 and brown eyes that showed how determined he was. He had on a blue t-shirt and baggy jeans, Nothing to special.

Sammy was poor 362's cousin, he didn't look special to Leo but was the heart-throb of most girls. He didn't actually know why he hung out with Leo...but he did. He also freaked out when someone touched him.

"Stupid girl we're nine, so stop calling us Stupid boys!" Sammy screamed as Leo looked at him and said only two-word "Not cool"

"Leo, because you seem like you at least sort of normal mind telling us what's going on." 362 asked the boy calmly as he sighed throwing his head back.

~~~2 year ago

Leo smiled sitting on the moon base showing his winning hand, Sammy sighed giving up and handing over the candy. Most people might have just seen two new cadets, but the two were the last people you'd ever want to go to battle with.

"How's Lee doing?" Sammy asked as they started a new game. They both knew no matter what Leo would win, but they decided to ignore that. "Fine as a five-year old can be…I guess?"

"Hey Numbah 82 an 81, Numbah 100's asking for you."

Numbah 82 was also known as Leo. Smart, cute, sweet, quiet, and dangerous. He was mean on the yo-yo, could hack any computer, was smarter than most adults, and he also had a pretty good aim.

Numbah 81 was also known as Sammy. Had frequent blond moments, thought, a little mean, load, and dangerous. Sammy was good on flat-out brute strength, great with flying, a hard-core shooter, and could scare any kid silly.

The two we're different and made a great team, neither liked people touching them. They both could easily trick people. They both liked being top spies.

~~~Present

"…and then I don't know we got decommissioned and all of our memories were intact except our last month In the KND." Leo shrugged going back to being bored after recounting everything he could remember.

"We'll I guess one way to remind you is to Re-commission you." 362 pointed an old box at the two and started to whinned it, suddenly the two got sent back by the white flash surrounding them.

The two who came out of the process were to totally different people. At least for Leo.

Sammy looked the same except he wore a red t-shirt a black flame in the middle and baggy black shorts.

Leo stood tall two yo-yo 's in each hand. Black shorts and a baggy red t-shirt with a black t-shirt. His signature brown hat, with a red piece of cloth covering his eyes and nose .If you didn't know your KND history you wouldn't understand just what that meant…

"The lost team of cool. The lost team of cool. The Lost team of cool…" Sammy and Leo smirked as 362 looked like she was about to faint. "OH MY GOSH YOU TWO OF THE OPPRATIVES FROM THE LOST TEAM OF COOL!"

"Cool." Leo smiled not really carrying that much about what was said about their team.

"COOL! THIS IS LIKE…MEGA COOL!"


End file.
